Fifth November
by Orihara psyce
Summary: But you cannot kiss an Idea. Cannot touch it Or hold it. Ideas do not bleed. They do not feel pain. They do not love.And it is not an idea that I miss. It is a man. A man that made me remember the fifth of November. A man that I will never forget. BAHASA Indonesia, sho-ai


Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto n' Alan Moore

**_Remember, remember._**

**_The fifth of November._**

**_Gunpowder treason and plot._**

**_I know of no reason why the gun powder treason should ever be forgot._**

LONDON

**November 1604**

Sasuke duduk dan berdiam di dalam gereja, menundukan kepalanya, memejamkan matanya, berdoa? Ya Sasuke berdoa, berdoa untuk masa sulitnya, berdoa untuk semua teman-temanya yang tersisa, berdoa agar rajanya berhenti menyisihkan kaumnya.

Kriiiieeettttt …

Suara pintu usang gereja yang telah dibuka, terdengar suara langkah menuju ke arahnya, Sasuke masih terdiam, mengkusyukan dirinya yang baru lima menit berdoa.

"Hoopp ahh.." Terdengar suara anak kecil yang sudah berhasil naik ke kursi dan duduk di sebelah Sasuke, ikut melakukan apa yang Sasuke lakukan, yaitu berdoa. Si anak kecil menolehkan sedikit matanya, mengintip apakah Sasuke sudah selesai berdoa, karena dirinya sendiri sudah selesai dengan cepat, mendapati Sasuke masih berdoa, si anak kecil kembali memejamkan matanya, namun tak ada satupun doa terlintas di pikiranya, tak berlangsung 30detik ia menoleh kembali kea rah Sasuke, dan di dapatinya Sasuke masih belum menyelesaikan doanya, si anak kecil menjadi jengkel dan hanya memandangi patung Maria yang dihiasi lilin-lilin di bawahnya sebagai penerangan, menunggu Sasuke selesai berdoa. Lima menit sudah berlalu, akhirnya Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya, lalu menoleh kea rah anak kecil berambut pink disampingnya yang sedari tadi tidak bisa diam menggoyangkan tubuhnya.

"Sasuke kau banyak permintaan." Sakura menggembungkan pipi kesal ke arah Sasuke.

"Karena memang banyak yang kuminta." Jawab Sasuke tersenyum tipis sambil mengacak rambut pink milik Sakura, "Sasuke, kemana ayahku pergi? Kau tau? dia belum kembali juga, aku rindu padanya." Sakura menampakan wajah sedihnya, Sasuke terdiam, kemudian menggendong gadis kecil yang masih berumur 5th ini di dekapanya, "Sudah malam, kuantar pulang." Sasuke menggendong Sakura sampai rumahnya, lalu melanjutkan perjalananya menuju kota yang berjarak sekitar 30menit ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki. Berjalan menyusuri pinggiran kota, berbagai manusia berlalu lalang, dari pengemis hingga bangsawan yang nampak manis sedang menjajal baju di sebuah toko, Sasuke berhenti tepat di depan kaca toko yang mengespos apa yang ada di dalamnya.

Si bangsawan nampak merentangkan kedua tanganya, membiarkan seorang wanita mengukur ukuran tubuhnya untuk membuat sebuah set baju, Sasuke memegangi dagunya dengan tangan kanan, dan tangan kiri dibiarkan melingkar di depan perutnya, mengamati si bangsawan yang memang berwajah manis di dalam sana. Sasuke terus mengamati gerak gerik si bangsawan, hingga tanpa sadar si bangsawan sudah keluar dari toko dan berada di depanya.

"Sudah puas memandangi saya tuan?" Sasuke tersentak, namun tetap menguasai keadaan, Sasuke tersenyum, melepas topi 'rabi hitamnya' lalu membungkuk seperti sedang bertemu sorang Lady.

"Tuan manis sekali, maafkan aku yang terus memandangi." Sasuke kembali menegakkan tubuhnya, memakai kembali topinya.

"Bagaimana anda mengatakan saya manis, sedangkan anda sendiri pria sama seperti saya?" si bangsawan terkekeh sejenak, Sasuke tersenyum kembali.

"Maukah tuan minum teh bersama? aku tau tempat teh yang enak dan tidak jauh dari sini, walaupun kelihatanya tidak se-enak teh buatan rumah tuan?" Akhirnya Sasuke membawa seorang bangsawan ke toko teh yang memang tak terlihat akan dimasuki oleh seorang bangsawan, jadilah saat Sasuke masuk bersama seorang bangsawan, tercipta sebuah keheningan disana, Sasuke tak menghiraukan lalu duduk di meja yang cukup untuk dua orang.

"Sasuke! Kau dapat dari mana berkenalan dengan bangsawan heeehhh?!" Kiba seorang pelayan laki-laki membawa sebuah memo kecil ke meja Sasuke, Sasuke tak menghiraukan temanya yang memang selalu berisik ini.

"Hehe kita baru saja bertemu, Oh iya! Saya pesan green tea, dengan…." Si bangsawan mengedarkan pandanganya sejenak kea rah meja tamu yang lain.

"Dengan itu.." Si bangsawan menunjuk ubi bakar yang berada di atas meja tamu di dekatnya, suasana lagi-lagi berubah menjadi hening, Sasuke juga sempat hening untuk beberapa detik, namun kembali tersadar, "Green tea 2,ubi bakar satu porsi." Sasuke memecah keheningan sambil menepuk-nepuk tangan Kiba, pesanan sudah dicatat, dan pergilah Kiba dari meja. Suasana kembali riuh, dan seperti melupakan keheningan yang terjadi beberapa saat tadi, Sasuke memandangi si bangsawan yang bahkan belum diketahui namanya terlihat sedikit sedih.

"Namamu?" Tanya Sasuke langsung.

"Oh! Ah.. Naruto, anda sendiri?" Sasuke terdiam untuk beberapa detik, lalu tersenyum seperti sadar akan sesuatu, tersadar bahkan bangsawan di depanya ini tak memberikan nama panjangnya atau gelar bangsawanya, ya, hanya memberikan sebuah nama yang hanya akan menunjukan dirinya sendiri.

"Sasuke, kau tak bisa tak menggunakan bahasa sopan denganku?" Seketika raut wajah Naruto berubah menjadi wajah penuh Tanya, lalu berubah menjadi seperti wajah kecemasan.

"Hahaha hentikan perubahan wajahmu itu." Sasuke tertawa lebar mengerti bahwa memang bangsawan di depanya ini tidak bisa menggunakan bahasa seperti bahasanya sehari-hari, dan malah cemas sendiri.

"Maafkan sa.. aku!" Naruto tersenyum penuh kemenangan karena berhasih menggunakan apa yang diminta Sasuke tadi, walaupun hanya satu kata, Sasuke memegangi perutnya, badanya bergetar menahan tawa yang mungkin jika dikeluarkan akan meledak dan menghilangkan harga dirinya di hadapan teman-temannya. Setelah meminum teh, sambil berbincang hingga satu jam, Naruto berpamitan pulang, Sasuke hanya mengantar hingga depan toko, karena kereta kuda beserta kusir milik Naruto sudah terparkir disana. Sasuke kembali memasuki toko, dan langsung diberondong oleh beberapa teman-temanya.

"Siapa dia?"

"Bangsawan dari mana?"

"Seperti wanita, cantik sekali!" Sasuke diberondong oleh berbagai pertanyaan dari teman-temanya.

"Lupakan, mari kita bahas rencananya." Sasuke keluar dari kerumunan, lalu duduk kembali di sebuah kursi, seseorang lalu merubah tanda "OPEN" menjadi "CLOSE" dan berkumpulah semua yang ada di dalam toko di sekitar Sasuke.

Naruto POV

**4 November 1673**

Sudah berapa tahun lamanya? 100th? 70th? Kurasa aku mulai lelah, kuambil topi berwarna hitam dari dalam lemari, membaringkan tubuhku ke kasur, kulirik Jam yang menunjukan angka 10, lalu menengok ke arah jendela, gelap dengan salju turun di luar sana.

Ku dekap topi jenis 'rabi' berwarna hitam dan usang erat, dengan kulitku yang sudah keriput, dan tulang-tulang yang sudah tak mau diajak untuk bekerja keras, umurku yang hampir 100th tak memungkinkanku untuk berjalan sendiri tanpa bantuan tongkat atau kursi roda, tak memungkinkanku berlari untuk mengejar sesuatu, tak memungkinkanku memakan makanan dengan tekstur kasar dan keras, tapi ada satu hal yang tak berubah walaupun umurku sudah segini banyaknya, ingatan, ya! Ingatanku, walaupun ada beberapa buyar, aku takan membiarkan seharipun ingatanku melupakan tentangnya, sosoknya yang tersenyum jika ia bertemu denganku, rambut hitamnya, kumis tipis yang bertengger diwajahnya. Baiklah mari ingat-ingat kembali tentangnya,

Ramut hitam yang senada dengan warna matanya, kulitnya yang putih, senyumanya yang tipis. Panggil saja Sasuke, pria yang cukup aneh dengan umur yang mungkin sama denganku yaitu 30th memujiku manis yang sesame pria sepertinya, pria yang cukup eneh menungguiku di depan toko jahit lalu mengajak minum teh bersama, pria yang sesekali mengantarkan ubi kerumah lalu pergi lagi, cukup aneh dan unik bukan? Berbulan-bulan Sasuke tidak menampakan dirinya lagi. Aku mencoba mampir ke toko teh yang dulu pertama kali kita bertemu, dan ternyata toko itu sudah ditutup, aku juga tak mengetahui alamatnya, dua bulan berlalu begitu saja, dan tiba-tiba dia kembali berkunjung.

Flash back

4 November 1605

Aku berjalan cepat dari ruanganku menuju pintu depan, saat pelayanku mengatakan ada Sasuke bertamu, aku merasa gembira! Aku sendiri juga tak mengerti kenapa aku harus segembira ini? Kubuka pintu dan nampaklah pria berambut hitam dengan topi 'rabi' hitamnya sedang tersenyum di hadapanku sekarang, dan aku juga yakin wajahku juga sedang tersenyum sekarang! Tapi tunggu, Sasuke memang tersenyum, tapi aku merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal di senyumanya.

"Aku tak membawa ubi, jadi apa aku boleh masuk?" Sasuke membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Berbicara apa anda, mari masuk." Aku rangkul pundak Sasuke dan membawanya keruanganku, Sasuke tak membawa ubi bakar? Emm bukan ubi bakar masalahnya, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh.

"Kemana saja anda?" Tanyaku yang penasaran kemana saja dia selama ini? Sasuke memandangiku sejenak, lalu tersenyum tipis, "Kau mencariku?" kini senyum tipisnya berubah menjadi senyum menggoda, "A.. Apa yang anda bicarakan?!" Aku langsung kelabakan hanya dengan dua patah kalimatnya beserta senyumanya itu. Suasana kembali hening, suasana seperti ini juga tak biasanya, biasanya pasti ada saja sesuatu yang dibahas, tapi kali ini tidak, Sasuke diam, aku juga terdiam, tak ada bahan pembicaraan satupun keluar dari mulutku. Detik jam terasa menguasai keheningan ini, aku bisa melihat sesekali Sasuke memandangiku, sesekali juga menundukan pandanganya, dia seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu, dan kediamanku saat ini juga akibat ingin tau apa yang ingin Sasuke katakana.

"Kau manis Naruto." Ucap Sasuke setelah meletakan cangkir tehnya, kali ini aku takan bertingkah aneh atau semacamnya, karena aku tau Sasuke mengatakan itu hanya untuk memecah keheningan.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" Kini nampak senyum yang sangat jelas dipaksakan disana, dia beranjak lalu duduk di sampingku, jemari-jemarinya saling bertautan, kepalanya menunduk, kembali keheningan menyelimuti ruangan ini.

"Aku akan bercerita, kau mau mendengarnya Naruto?" Sasuke menoleh ke arahku, dengan senyum tipis disana, aku mengangguk, Sasuke memalingkan pandanganya lurus kedepan.

"Aku seorang katolik yang tinggal di Negara dengan mayoritas Kristen protestan, dan sekarang aku bersama teman-temanku berencana menghancurkan gedung parlemen-" Sasuke menghentikan kalimatnya, karena sadar sekarang aku sedang terperanjat, terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja Sasuke katakana, dia memandangiku sejenak, lalu menarikku duduk kembali dengan tenang.

"Ada alasanya kenapa aku akan melakukan hal itu, raja James telah mengingkari perjanjian terhadap kami, kau pasti tau, petinggi-petinggi gereja Protestan dan Raja James I membebani masyarakat katolik Inggris dengan begitu tinggi, selain itu juga mereka menangkapi para imam katolik. Aktivitas keagamaan kaum katolik juga dibatasi, kaum katolik tidak bisa mendirikan gereja begitu saja bahkan hanya sekedar untuk mengadakan misa pun dilarang!" nada bicara Sasuke terlihat sekali jika ia sedang kesal, aku terdiam, itulah yang mampu kulakukan saat ini, aku tak menyangka ada hal seperti itu di Negara yang kucintai ini?!

"Aku bersama 29 temanku yang lainya berencana – "

"Tidak! Bukan berencana! Kami akan meledakan gedung parlemen sebagai tanda kekecewaan kami terhadap pemerintah, kekesalan kami yang disisihkan, raja James harus bertanggung jawab atas penderitaan kami.." Sasuke mulai melirihkan suaranya, lalu memandangiku, kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Maka dari itu aku kemari hari ini, untuk melihatmu." Jemari Sasuke yang ntah sejak kapan berada di pipiku terasa dingin, mengelus pipiku perlahan, kuletakan telapak tanganku di atas punggung tanganya, barangkali mampu memberinya kehangatan.

"Kau memang manis Naruto.." Sasuke melepaskan tanganya dari kedua pipiku, kembali menundukan kepalanya.

_Holly shit!_

_Apa yang tadi kulakukan?! Kita sesama pria! Tapi aku sendiri juga tak sadar! _

"Tanggal 5 besok kami akan melaksanakan rencananya." Jantungku seakan berhenti, beberapa hari lagi, ntah mengapa rasa takut menjalar keseluruh tubuhku.

Sasuke merogoh saku celananya, lalu dikeluarkannya buku kecil bersampul hitam, Sasuke menarik tangan kiriku, lalu meletakan buku kecil tadi di atas telapak tanganku.

"Untukmu.."

"Kau tak mengenaliku sama sekali bukan? Kau bisa mengenalku dari buku ini." Sasuke tersenyum, senyum yang menawan, senyum yang berbeda dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Rasa takut makin besar menghampiriku, ntah aku takut karena apa?! Tapi bisa kurasakan jantungku tak mau berdetak dengan tenang.

"Baiklah, aku harus pergi." Sasuke berdiri, merapikan pakaianya, lalu mengambil topi yang sedari tadi berada di sampingnya, aku ikut berdiri namun tetap diam. Aku di serang rasa takut yang ntah datang dari mana secara tiba-tiba.

"Kau mau memiliki ini juga?" Sasuke menyodorkan topi 'rabi' warna hitam miliknya, aku masih terdiam, aku sedang menikmati rasa takut, aku mengerti dengan ucapan Sasuke, namun tubuhku tak mau diajak bekerja sama saat ini.

"Aku tidak akan mati, jika kau sudah mengenalku dari buku itu, sungguh aku tidak akan mati." Bisa kurasakan Sasuke memelukku, berbisik pelan di telingaku, kugenggam erat buku bersampul hitam yang Sasuke berikan padaku.

"Baik, segeralah menikah, kau sudah tua tuan." Sasuke tersenyum mengejek ke arahku sekarang setelah melepaskan pelukanya.

"Aku pamit." Sasuke membungkukkan badan seperti pertama kali bertemu di toko jahit saat itu, membungkuk bak di depan Lady, lalu kembali menegapkan tubuhnya, dan meletakan topi 'rabi' hitamnya ke kepalaku, bisa kulihat Sasuke kemudian membalikan badan dan hendak pergi menjauh, tubuhku yang enggan bergerak ntah karena apa kupaksa untuk segera mengejarnya yang sudah tak terlihat di hadapanku.

"Sasuke!" Akhirnya aku mampu berteriak, dan seperti kembali mendapat kekuatan, aku berlari mengejarnya yang sudah berada di halaman rumah.

"Sasuke..!" Panggilku disela nafas yang tak beraturan akibat berlari, Sasuke membalikan tubuhnya.

"Tuhan memberkatimu." Ucapku seraya menatapnya dengan sangat dekat, baru sekarang aku sedekat ini dengan Sasuke, wajahnya terkejut, namun segera berubah menjadi senyuman.

"Kau memang manis Naruto." Bisiknya untuk yang terakhir kali lalu benar-benar pergi meninggalkanku. Kugenggam erat buku kecil bersampul hitam yang ia berikan padaku, berharap semua baik-baik saja, dan yakin besok Sasuke akan membawakan ubi bakar seperti biasa dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya. Malam tiba, aku belum membuka buku yang Sasuke berikan padaku apalagi membaca isinya, aku hanya terdiam diruangan kerja, hingga tanpa sadar terlelap disana.

Pagi datang, tirai jendela yang memang tidak tertutup semalam membiarkan sinar matahari masuk dan mengusik tidurku, ku usap wajahku beberapa kali, lalu melihat jam yang sudah menunjukan pukul 8 pagi. Aku beranjak menuju kamar, membasuh tubuh dan dilanjutkan dengan sarapan pagi yang sudah terlambat satu jam.

"Tuan, jadwal hari ini-"

"Tunda semua, aku tidak akan pergi kemanapun hari ini, atau mengerjakan apapun hari ini." Pelayan yang berada tak jauh dariku hanya bisa bungkam, tentu saja bungkam, aku adalah tuan besar dirumah ini, aku memang sedang tak ingin melakukan apapun, pikiranku seperti kosong, bahkan aku sedang tak ingin memikirkan apapun juga. Setelah sarapan aku kembali ke ruangan kerjaku yang sudah rapi daripada kemarin. Hanya terdiam disana dan memandangi pemandangan diluar jendela, sangat terang, matahari masih bersemangat. Sesekali kutarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu mengeluarkanya lagi, aku mencoba menenangkan pikiran beserta tubuhku yang tak hentinya diserang rasa takut sejak kemarin. Hingga sore hari tiba, aku bergegas mengganti bajuku, dan memerintahkan pelayan menyiapkan kereta kuda. Setelah menempuh beberapa menit dari manor house menuju kota, aku turun di depan toko teh yang sudah tutup, aku tersenyum membaca sebuat 'relation' yang terpampang di hadapanku sekarang, terlihat selebaran ini baru saja ditempelkan, dadaku sakit, namun aku tetap tersenyum, lalu merasakan kedua pipiku basah.

Sasuke tertangkap sendirian, dengan 30kg bubuk mesiu bersamanya, mencoba meledakan gedung parlemen namun kini dirinya tertangkap. Sasuke akan dipenjara lalu dihukum mati. Rasa takut yang sedari kemarin menghampiri kini sudah pergi, terdapat perasaan lega, namun digantikan dengan air mataku yang tak kunjung berhenti walau aku tersenyum dan mencoba menghentikanya.

Dua hari lamanya aku tak melakukan rutinitas sehari-hariku, ntah itu pekerjaanku, ntah teman yang hanya ingin mengundang meminum teh bersama.

Hari ketiga setelah kemalasanku, aku kembali seperti biasa, bekerja dan memenuhi undangan dari teman-teman bangsawan lainya.

Satu minggu berlalu, kusandarkan tubuhku di sandaran kasur dengan beralaskan bantal, menyembunyikan bagian tubuh bawahku di dalam selimut, lalu mengambil buku kecil bersampul hitam yang kusimpan di laci selama ini.

Sampulnya benar-benar berwarna hitam, kubuka dan nampak lembar pertama kosong tak berisikan apapun, lalu kumulai membuka lembar selanjutnya.

_My name is some Idea_

itulah tulisan di lembar selanjutnya, dan di lembar-lembar selanjutnya yang lain, menuliskan tentang pemahaman-pemahaman

"People shouldn't be afraid of their government. Governments should be afraid of their people."  
― Alan Moore

"Equality and freedom are not luxuries to lightly cast aside. Without them, order cannot long endure before approaching depths beyond imagining."  
― Alan Moore

"Everybody is special. Everybody. Everybody is a hero, a lover, a fool, a villain. Everybody. Everybody has their story to tell."  
― Alan Moore

Halaman yang tak terlalu banyak, juga tak membutuhkan waktu yang banyak untuk membacanya, dan terlihat beberapa lembar kosong disana.

Naruto membaringkan tubuhnya, mempersiapkan diri untuk esok hari, berkegiatan seperti biasanya, bekerja, menghadiri pesta-pesta, atau sekedar minum teh.

Normal POV

London

31 Januari 1606

Naruto menunda semua jadwal keseharianya, mengenakan setelan berwarna hitam, memakai topi 'rabi' berwarna hitam yang bisa dikatakan tak seharusnya dipakai bangsawan karena tingkat keusanganya, mengendarai kereta yang sengaja hanya untuk hari ini ditarik oleh dua kuda berwarna hitam, menuju tempat pengadilan hukuman gantung yang berada di kota.

Naruto turun dari kereta kudanya, hukuman belum dilaksanakan, tapi sudah banyak sekali warga yang mengerumuni hanya untuk sekedar melihat atau memaki.

Naruto dengan segala usahanya mencoba untuk mendekat dan menerobos banyaknya kerumunan.

Ditempat lain, Sasuke yang sedang duduk tenang di dalam sebuah penjara bawah tanah akhirnya di arak keluar dengan dua pengawal kerajaan, Sasuke memicingkan matanya saat dirasakan sinar matahari menyeruak dibalik rambutnya, seperti tak pernah menatap sinar matahari atau sinar terang, Sasuke mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya saat dirinya benar-benar terekspos di atas tempat hukumanya.

Sasuke mengedarkan pandanganya di sela-sela hakim ntah membacakan apa yang jelas Sasuke tak berminat mendengar, Sasuke lebih terfokus pada manusia-manusia yang sedang ada dibawahnya, mencari seseorang, bola mata Sasuke berhenti beredar, saat orang yang ia cari tak jauh dari dirinya sekarang sedang mendongak ke atas memandanginya, sambil memeluk erat topi 'rabi' hitam miliknya, dipandangnya wajah bangsawan manis yang dikenalnya di depan toko jahit, bibirnya menutup manis, tidak merasa terganggu dengan orang-orang disekitarnya yang sedang berteriak.

_Kau manis Naruto_

Batin Sasuke, lalu dirinya digiring untuk menaiki tangga tiang gantungan, merasakan tali tambang mengikat lehernya, namun Sasuke juga tidak peduli, hanya meluruskan pandanganya pada Naruto dibawah sana, hingga tak merasakan apapun lagi.

Naruto POV

Tak kulepaskan pandanganku pada pria yang baru saja keluar dan sekarang sedang berdiri di atas tempat hukuman, Sasuke menemukanku dibanyaknya kerumunan, mata biruku bisa merasakan dan tau kalau mata hitam itu sedang melihatku disini, Sasuke tersenyum tipis, dia tak melepaskan pandangan ataupun senyum tipisnya dariku, hingga tali tambang menjerat lehernya, lalu disusul dengan badanya yang sedikit meronta namun tak lama aku tau Sasuke sudah tidak bernyawa. Aku bisa merasakan air mata keluar dari kedua sisi ekor mataku.

FLASH BACK END

Kulirik jarum jam yang tak terasa sudah menunjukan angka 12, sudah berapa tahun lamanya sejak terakhir kali aku bertemu Sasuke? Ahhh ntahlah, aku lelah, semoga aku cepat menyusulnya di alam sana, menagih ubi yang lupa ia bawa saat pertemuan terakhir kita. Kupejamkan mataku kembali, berharap tak bertemu hari esok, berharap disaat kuterbangun ditempat lain, berharap disaat ku sadar aka nada pria tersebut di hadapanku.

**_Remember, remember the Fifth of November  
The Gunpowder Treason and Plot  
I know of no reason  
Why the gunpowder treason  
Should ever be forgot._**

**_We are told to remember the Idea_**

**_and not the man._**

**_Because a man can fail._**

**_He can be caught,_**

**_He can be killed and forgotten._**

**_I have witnessed firsthand the power of Ideas._**

**_I have seen people kill in the name of them.._**

**_..and die defending them._**

**_But you cannot kiss an Idea.._**

**_..Cannot touch it_**

**_ Or hold it._**

**_Ideas do not bleed._**

**_They do not feel pain._**

**_They do not love._**

**_And it is not an idea that I miss._**

**_It is a man._**

**_A man that made me remember the fifth of November._**

**_A man that I will never forget._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_FIN_**

Psyche bikin cerita ini setelah ngobrak abrik Koleksi film psyche yang dulu-dulu, terus lihat **"V for Vendetta"**

Sebenernya psyche terpesona sama awal2 film pas si cewe bilang "**_But you cannot kiss an Idea.._**

**_..Cannot touch it_**

**_ Or hold it._**

**_Ideas do not bleed._**

**_They do not feel pain._**

**_They do not love._**

**_And it is not an idea that I miss._**

**_It is a man._**

**_A man that made me remember the fifth of November._**

**_A man that I will never forget."_**

Heheh disini psyche buat sasuke tuh seolah guy Fawkes. Tapi versi psyche, maaf untuk anonymous (jangan hacker psyche TT^TT) amitaba amitaba amitaba ampun!

Sekali lagi maaf buat seluruh ketidak sopanan psyche membuat fic ini dengan terinspirasi beberapa kalimat di atas. habisnya romantis banget keliatanya.

'relation' Seperti Koran jaman sekarang, dulu alat pemberitahuan yang berupa pamphlet dan biasanya dibacakan keras2

Sedikit tentang guy Fawkes

Guy Fawkes bersama teman-temannya yang kurang lebih berjumlah 30 orang dengan membawa 30kg mesiu pada tanggal 5 November 1605 dikota London, mereka mencoba untuk meledakan gedung parlemen Inggris untuk membunuh James I yang dianggap paling bertanggung jawab atas penderitaan kaum Katolik. Naas memang tak bisa ditolak, aksi Guy Fawkes keburu diketahui. Guy Fawkes lalu dipenjara dan dihukum mati. Sebagai penghormatan untuknya para imigran di Inggris memperingat tanggal 5 November sebagai hari bubuk mesiu. Dimana kota London dipenuhi oleh kembang api.

Guy Fawkes adalah symbol perlawanan yang kecenderungannya sebagai kelompok anarki (jangan maknai anarki sebagai perusak). Mereka yang merasa ketertindasan adalah bentuk pilihan yang harus dibalas oleh perlawanan. Guy Fawkes dan kawan-kawannya tidak peduli dengan keminoritasannya. Meski mereka sedikit dibandingkan dengan kaum protestan, Guy Fawkes tidak peduli untuk segera bertindak dengan menyingkirikan ketertindasan, ya meski pada akhirnya ia harus mati itu. Setidaknya kematiannya menginspriasi banyak pihak dan menjadikannya sebagai symbol perlawanan. Itulah kenapa pada akhrinya kelompok hacker anonymous menjadikan dirinya sebagai symbol perlawanan


End file.
